


The Silence After the Storm

by AliceGatosu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, That's it, We'll see what happens - Freeform, it's just porn, or so i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGatosu/pseuds/AliceGatosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi and Kyoya have hot steamy sex after that one visit to the beach.</p><p>If I can get good feedback, I might submit other chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something wasn't right. Kyoya's attitude changed ever since that night... Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what changed. He seems almost depressed, but more irritable and evasive. He won't make eye contact, he's quieter than usual with his customers, there's no longer a joking or sarcastic tone when he insults Tamaki- in fact, he seems the most irritable at the King more than even the twins or, for god sake, Renge.

  
What's worse is Tamaki is noticing the change too, and continues to pester her about what happened in the room that night.

  
"For christ sake, NOTHING happened. If it's bothering you that much, why don't you ask him what's wrong rather than leeching on me?" She hadn't meant to sound as rude as she did, but whatever shuts him up.

  
"But he won't answer me! I've tried, but every time he just calls me an idiot and walks away!" Tamaki almost sobbed on his last few words, the taletell glistening in his eyes, the slight breaking of his voice.

 

 

After a couple weeks of Tamaki doing the same pestering toward her, Haruhi finally caved. After club hours while everyone else left, it was just Kyoya and Haruhi tidying up after another outrageous themed scheme.

  
"What has you so pissed off lately, mom." The last word just drenched in sarcasm.

  
Kyoya looked up, somewhat questioningly, but still cool and collected.

  
"What could you possibly mean, Haruhi?" He said, a clearly false smile covered his silent fear. He couldn't tell her what was wrong, it'd ruin everything.

  
"You know what I mean Kyoya don't play coy with me. Why have you been so irritated since the... trip?" The mousy brunette questioned, not quite ready to give in.

  
Kyoya sighed, a look of annoyed weariness in his expression as he pushed his glasses up his nose habitually. He was trying to figure out a way to avoid telling her. Telling her about how he really felt when he was on top of her, hands clenched around her dainty wrists, eyes full of curiosity yet, a hint of fury. He couldn't tell her that he was using every ounce of his self control to keep his lips off of hers, that he wondered how she'd look without that breezy little dress, that he had wet dreams about it every night since, that even right now, her eyes burned holes into his, the passion slowly growing inside of him at her sudden interrogation. He wasn't expecting it, for once.

  
"Perhaps I'm just a little restless dealing with your expenses rising after that fiasco with those heathens." He said, accusation lacing his every word.

  
"Oh please, you've been dealing with crap like that before I even got roped into this, don't give be that." Haruhi snapped back, getting sick of his shit.

  
He had to admit, she was more observant and intelligent than she appeared. But that's expected from a scholarship awarded commoner. Though he supposed that was one of the things that's making him so attracted to her. He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid of what would happen after. The shadow king had never felt so transparent than at this moment.

  
At a loss of words, Kyoya could no longer stop himself from what he really wanted, no, needed. He smirked at the girl before him, she didn't budge. He finally spoke again.

  
"Your crab breath disgusted me, honestly" (lie) "but I suppose that's worn off..." he trails off, a moment of suspense and silence. Haruhi looked confused. He couldn't stall any longer. He took her by the shoulders and stared in her big eyes for a moment, then quickly closed any gap between the two. He captured her lips with feverish need. Haruhi was stunned, she didn't move, she only stared at him for a moment before pushing him away a little. Kyoya's eyes briefly filled with fear. Right before he ran off in embarrassment, Haruhi regained her consciousness and kissed him back. Her lips were soft and gentle, almost feather-like.

  
Now it was Kyoya's turn to be stunned, but only for a moment, before he kissed her again, now with more confidence accompanied by a fire inside of him. Haruhi noticed the heat of the moment, and once they broke, she had to ask.

  
"Is that what this was all about? That's all?" She said, a wee bit irritatably but more confused.

  
"I didn't know what you'd say or think. Also Tamaki wouldn't let me live this down if he ever found out." He replied, more calm but also exasperated from the energy and emotion he drowned Haruhi's kiss with.

  
"Well I'm obviously not against it. As for Tamaki, he has to grow up some time." She shrugged on the last sentence. It wasn't her fault that Tamaki was 5 years old in every way but physically.

  
A small glint appeared in Kyoya's eyes, easily seen through his glasses at Haruhi's short distance. Without word or warning, Kyoya put his right hand on Haruhi's waist, the left on her neck. He closed the gap once again. The two became lost in the moment. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that they didn't separate. In fact they held each other so closely, it's almost as though they melded together.

  
Kyoya drifted his hand from her waist down to Haruhi's ass. He gave it a firm grasp, which caught Haruhi off guard. She released a moan into Kyoya's tongue and gripped his shoulders tighter. Her moan went straight beneath Kyoya's stomach, as his pants grew tighter by the second. He needed her. 

Kyoya lifted Haruhi by the legs, guiding her to surround his waist with her legs. He carried her into one of the close by rooms, usually used for private guests or costume changes. He quickly shut and locked the door, then placed Haruhi on the table, grinding his farther hardening member into her, his pants completely in his way.

  
Haruhi could feel it on her. She wasn't stupid. Just because she'd never done this before, doesn't mean she didn't know what that meant. Her hand found the bulge and began to gently rub it through his pants a bit. That is, until Kyoya took both her tiny wrists into his large hand and placed them above her head, while his other hand began to unbuttoned her suit coat. Damn, that thing was far from flattering. Though it helped keep the boys' hands off her a little. Kyoya smirked a little at that thought as his lips now traveled to her neck, licking and lightly sucking on her neck. This not only made her gasp but sent chills to her every nerve, she felt the goosebumps raise the hairs all over her. To which Kyoya smirked once again, and continued working at her neck, gradually growing in passion and force.

  
He got the coat off her swiftly, then the button up shirt. The amount of buttons he was encountering was beginning to irritate him, halfway down the shirt, he opted to rip the buttons off instead. He'd pay for it to be fixed.

  
Kyoya quickly started taking his coat and shirt off. Before he could start unbuttoning his shirt, Haruhi grabbed his tie and used it to push him closer into her, adding more to the kiss and making his pants all the more uncomfortable. He growled low in his throat, the waves vibrating into Haruhi's mouth, muffled by her tongue that was now figuring out how to do every trick that Kyoya's had done in her mouth, with her tongue.

  
This caught the young man by surprise. He hasn't expected her to play along, no less reciprocate as well as she was. Sure she was a little clumsy but her eagerness certainly made up for it. Kyoya shook off his surprise and started unbuttoning Haruhi's pants and sliding them down. His hand rubbed her pussy through the panties. He felt how hot and wet she was, and yet another smirk appeared momentarily.

  
"Seems like you want this pretty badly." Kyoya whispered into her ear in a seductive, low tone. He quickly ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. Haruhi closed her eyes and whimpered a little, the wetness on her ear going cold and feeling abandoned after his hot breath followed after his lick.

  
Kyoya couldn't help himself again. His dominating nature and need to be in control took over. He stopped groping and kissing for a moment.

  
"Tell me what you want, girl." He commanded almost sweetly. He needed to hear this from her.

  
"I want you to... touch me..." Haruhi almost whispered, redness and heat covering her face as she avoided eye contact bashfully.  
"Look me in the eye, now." He chimed sweetly.

  
She moved her eyes to meet him. His eyes were clouded with lust, yet had a stern sense to them. They pierced her eyes that only exhibited need and affection. Her sweet eyes almost broke his demanding role. Almost.

  
He kept his eyes fixed to hers, looking for even the slightest expression as his hand slowly made it's way underneath her underwear. He teased her labia for a moment, not even opening them.

  
This drove Haruhi mad. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then and there, but Kyoya had to savor this. He'd dreamed of doing this since she became the "dog," running errands and such.

  
Carefully, his fingers separated both her outer and inner labia and found her clitoris. His middle finger gently rubbed it, as his lips met her breasts, sucking and biting little red and purple marks. Haruhi tried to keep quiet.

  
Kyoya's hot breath met her ear again. "Don't hold back, I want to hear your screams." He whispered yet again, this time leaving out the lick so as to keep her guessing. Haruhi lost it when he told her he wanted her noises. His name and a plethora of curses left her mouth with every flick and bite. The finger that was occupying her clit moved a little further, as he found the hole he was looking for. She would've had nervousness in her eyes if they weren't already shrouded in lust. The world was escaping her, all that existed were her and Kyoya.

  
Kyoya looked her in the eye, his role leaving him temporarily as his eyes had a questioning and concerned look.

  
"May I?" He asked, to be sure this is what she wanted. He couldn't possibly hurt her, he'd never forgive himself.

  
Haruhi sweetly smiled and kissed his cheek, she then nodded and awaited the incoming sensations. Kyoya slowly wriggled his long, slender finger deep inside of her. He curled the finger, searching for her g-spot, but to no avail. Not yet willing to be discouraged, he inserted another finger to help the other.

  
'Now we're getting somewhere.' He thought as he curled both fingers, and finally found what he was looking for. He saw her eyes close again, brows furrowed, biting back a loud moan.

  
"I told you not to hide your beautiful voice." He said, his fingers curling and prodding the spot. This made her almost yell out his name, throwing her head back at the sudden overwhelming sensation. Thus another smirk on his lips, accompanied by a small, cocky chuckle deep in his throat. He's won her obedience. And thank god for sound proofing. Haruhi, now definitely yelling, proved his point further.

  
Once the cruel shadow king felt her tightening around him, he quickly and abruptly took his hand away.

  
"Not yet." He said. Haruhi whimpered and begged for his contact. Kyoya almost felt bad. Nevertheless, he finally took off his pants and boxers. Haruhi took the hint and took her panties off quickly, aching for his touch again.

  
Kyoya took her by the hips and brought her closer. He began by kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, then surprising her when he suddenly pushed his cock inside of her. He grew weak at her warmth, but quickly recovered, trying desperately to keep his cool. She was too enthralled in the new feeling to really notice his momentary break.

  
Kyoya quickly found his rhythm, starting carefully and gradually picking up pace and power, the tip digging into the already sensitive spot. Haruhi could no longer think straight. All she spoke was his name and gibberish in screams.

  
Every sound from Haruhi drove Kyoya further and further until he reached his limit. But he couldn't end it like this, he couldn't end it until she came first. One of his hands rubbed her clit again while he pumped into her g-spot, and just for good measure, he bit into her neck. This was the final blow, she could feel the tension coiling in her stomach and then suddenly released. Her vaginal fluids shot out of her like a fire hydrant.

  
The tightening pushed Kyoya off the edge as well. They both moaned the others' names, Kyoya's being the loudest name mentioned. Finally, sweet release.

  
The two stayed there, foreheads supported on each others' shoulders. Kyoya was the first to look up, then Haruhi looked up as well. Their eyes met, they felt nothing but love, sweetness, and connection between them. No words were spoken, just panting. Until Haruhi finally spoke up.

  
"I was wondering when you'd do that." She managed between pants. Kyoya looked at her stunned for a moment, but immediately changed to an expression of lovingness. He couldn't remove his gaze from her's. He was dumbfounded that it finally happened and didn't just blow up in his face. At least, not yet... He pushed that thought in the far back of his mind.

  
He finally pulled out of her, the sudden realization of his mistake. A heavy boulder fell into a deep, dark pit in his stomach. No condom, and he couldn't even bring himself to at least pull out. Looking at the mess he made, his expression was struck with fear and concern. Haruhi realized what was wrong after considering why for a second.

  
"Shh, shh no it's okay-" she patted his head to comfort him.

  
"I started birth control when my menstrual cramps became too much to bare." She said, a smile on her face. Kyoya felt such a relief, he might just come again.

  
"Oh thank sweet merciful god." he praised before kissing her gently, and helping her off the, now entirely wet, table. Once they dried and cleaned themselves off and re-dresssed, they sat on one of the many love seats in the room, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest. They sat there, enjoying each others' company until they both begrudgingly decided that they had to leave in order to keep up appearances. A kiss goodbye and a smack to Haruhi's ass for good measure, they went their separate ways, wondering what would happen tomorrow because of this, and just hoping it works out in their favor.


	2. The Fools Invade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback!!
> 
> Though, excuse me, I can't seem to write anything that isn't porn. Also I promise there will be porn next chapter.

After moments of peaceful bliss, it finally occurred to the two that it's late as hell, they need to get home.

"May I give you a ride home, Haruhi?" Kyoya piped up, he really didn't want her going home by herself this late. Plus he's why she's there that late anyway.

"Uh sure, thank you Kyoya." Haruhi replied quietly as she already began mentally planning the things she'll do when she gets home. Chores and homework and the like.

They made their way down the hall, out of the school, and to Kyoya's car in complete silence. Then the entire car ride was silent, aside from the quiet music going in the background. Once they arrived at Haruhi's house, she stepped out of the car grabbing her bag.

"Thank you for the ride Kyoya, and for the wonderful night." Haruhi winked just after saying that, with a smile across her face. Kyoya smiled.

"I should be thanking you, Haruhi." He winked back, wanting her to talk a moment.

"I guess I'll see you at school, senpai?" She didn't really know what to say, but she didn't really want him to leave quite yet.

"Wait, Haruhi." Kyoya quickly said before she could slip through his fingers.

"Yes?"

"Would you... care at all to be my girlfriend, Haruhi?" Kyoya could barely say it, it felt like it wasn't timed right, like he was doing something wrong. But he had to know, he couldn't let himself sit up all night, wondering.

“Gladly. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Haruhi smiled brightly at him as she waved him off so as to not arouse suspicion around the neighborhood. Good god do they gossip, and Ranka is a goddamn drama sponge. 

After Haruhi shut Kyoya’s door, she headed up to her apartment. Kyoya didn’t drive off until he saw her walk through and close the door. He’d never let anything happen to her, especially not now. Not that he’d really admit it to anyone, he can’t risk losing his cool and aloof facade. He cannot ever risk his and his family’s status. 

 

Haruhi began completing everything on her mental to-do list once she walked in. She knew her dad would be working late, so he’d never notice that she got home late. She lit a sweet, calming candle and began washing and folding clothes, the news going on in the background. Something, something politics, baseball, and some sad, sick kid. Same as every night, really. 

The rest of her night continued on much like that until she finished her school work and went to bed. She dreamt of Kyoya, her heart was warm, and she hadn’t felt this happy in so long.

 

Kyoya parked in the back and found his way into his house without drawing attention to himself. He found his way down the hall, up the stairs, and to his room. It may have been important so show social status, but sometimes he dreamed of a simple house. One in which he wouldn’t have to take a hike just to take a midnight piss. He briefly has a flash of what he wanted most in the world. A short glimpse of a little home, with an apron-clad Haruhi and a small dark haired, brown eyed baby in her hands. When he returned to reality, he was a little upset that it wasn’t real, and may not ever be possible. 

Once he finally entered his room, he tried doing his school work. He turned on some quiet music, and sat at his desk doing his work. After a few minutes, he kept distracting himself with thoughts of a sweet housewife Haruhi and cute little children that would hopefully inherit everything of Haruhi’s and nothing of his. Kyoya became frustrated because he couldn’t get any work done. He placed his pen down on his notebook and rubbed his eyes for a moment, trying to wake himself up into reality once more. Though, with no success. He found himself pulling out his phone and staring at Haruhi’s number. Should he say something? Would it be weird? Would it be rude not to? He just didn’t know. He finally took a sort of neutral route. He sent her a simple “Goodnight.” Text to see what happens.

 

Haruhi was lying down just about to fall asleep when her phone went off. She reluctantly stood up, groaning in soreness and annoyance. She found her phone and saw it was a message from Kyoya. Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly opened it to view the message. Just a simple “Goodnight.” She was kind of surprised he messaged her at all after that. She didn’t know what to say back, but she wanted to encourage him to talk to her. She can’t not reply to him. She typed out the only thing she could think to say. “Good night to you too, Kyoya. I’ll see you tomorrow. :)” She closed her phone and held it to her heart as she laid back down on her futon. A soft smile found its way to her expression as she nodded to sleep.

 

Kyoya heard his phone go off. He frantically picked it up, anticipating her answer. Her message made his heart skip a beat, as well. He thought about how adorable she is, putting the little smile emoticon in her message. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. He tidied his room for a moment, then went to sleep holding a pillow, dreaming that the pillow was Haruhi. 

 

The next morning, Kyoya met Haruhi in the club room as soon as he possibly could, to give her a replacement shirt for while he was getting the one he tore off fixed. Haruhi had just finished dressing when the other members began entering the room. The two tried as hard as they possibly could to not act awkward or give away the previous night’s events. They struggled to completely avoid eye contact. Actually, that was just Haruhi, really. Kyoya had calm and aloof down to a science. He could have killed someone and no one would notice or realize. Not that he ever had, of course. 

Once club hours had come to an end after a very long and stressful day, the club was finally empty save for the members. Hunny called over Kyoya to speak privately.

“Kyoya, I know what happened.” Hunny stated, careful not to allow his voice waver or be heard. He was neutral to thinking they may be together, he didn’t really mind either way. However, Kyoya could feel his heart drop to his stomach, regardless of his nonchalant expression. 

“You do? So what’s this about then?” Kyoya asked, trying to get to the point rather than beat around the bush. 

“The thing about it is that you left buttons on the floor. Everyone is wondering what’s going on. I only know because I was around long enough to catch the beginning by accident. Anyway, you need to be careful, and watch your back. You know how everyone else will react.” Hunny felt the need to warn and inform him of his mistake. He couldn’t stand for anymore discord amongst the club. 

“…Thank you for your consideration. And I apologize that you had to see that.” Kyoya hid an apologetic look in his eyes. He did genuinely feel bad. But more than that, he wondered exactly how much he heard and saw. He’d never ask though. In fact, he needs to start focusing on his warning. He was completely right, Kyoya knew for a fact that as soon as Tamaki found out, there would be hell to pay. He needed to find a way to make sure no one finds out those are from Haruhi’s shirt. As he was thinking and plotting, Tamaki walked up to him, curiosity and concern plagued his eyes. 

“Do you know about those buttons?” Tamaki asked, worried about the answer. He knew those were the buttons of the mens’ uniform. Kyoya had to figure something out quick.

“Yes, they’re mine. I hadn’t gotten the chance to pick them up.” Kyoya quickly replied, calmly.

“They’re yours? What happened, your shirt seems fine.” Tamaki wouldn’t let up. There was something he was assuming and Kyoya really hoped he didn’t guess correctly. Goddamn him.

“Yes, last night I did some schoolwork here to avoid my family, namely my sister. She’s on some odd kick of some sort that requires her to bother me every few minutes. Anyway, after taking my jacket off, my shirt got caught on the debris leftover from yesterday’s theme.” Kyoya lied, hoping he’d believe him. He needed him to. He didn’t want to deal with Tamaki’s ridiculous possession problems. Just the thought pissed him off inside. 

“Oh, okay yeah.” Tamaki’s face almost had a buffering wheel above it as his story processed in his mind. Kyoya couldn’t believe his shit. Haruhi is all too right about his mental age dilemma. That boy will never fully grow up, he’ll be a young boy forever. In a way, Kyoya was jealous. But above all, just annoyed at his lack of maturity and overzealous nature. He wished he could just shake his head and he’d finally place the right piece somewhere and he’d finally grow up. Oh well. 

“Now would you calm yourself and the twins already?” Kyoya asked but really it was a subtle “Leave me the hell alone.” command that Tamaki knew all too well. He shot Kyoya a look of apology and walked back to the overreacting twins. Kyoya watched him walk off and once he saw the twins finally register the lie he’d told, he walked out of the room. Outside of the doors, he saw Haruhi waiting, leaning against the wall, reading a book. When she heard him walk up to her, she marked her page, closed the book, and looked up at Kyoya, beaming him a massive smile. 

“What took so long?” Haruhi asked, thinking he’d be able to resolve it in seconds as per usual. 

“Tamaki, of course. Now, where do you want to go?” Kyoya asked. They needed a private place to talk and possibly repeat the previous night’s events. Both sounded wonderful to them.

“I’m not sure, where do you think is best? My place isn’t exactly ideal.” She answered. He dad was off that night, she told him she’d be out studying at the library a little late. 

“Would it be weird if I said my place?” He considered, he didn’t know any place more private than his own room with its many locks and always shaded windows. Only a very select few were allowed in there. His sister wasn’t really allowed, but there is absolutely no way of keeping her out without a collection of different locks. Other than that, only a select few servants were allowed in at certain times. He very much enjoyed his privacy. 

“That’s perfect. Let’s get the hell out of here.” She answered, all too tired of the shenanigans of today and the incredibly close call. The two then made their way out to the parking lot, to Kyoya's car. They noticed the twins standing at their car, chatting and waiting. They spotted the secret couple.  
"Haruhi? What are you doing with Kyoya?" Questioned Hikaru. He seems to think that he has that right.

"I'm just getting a ride home, I think someone has following me when I walk home from school." Haruhi answered as quickly as she thought of it. She didn't want them to bother her about this. She's just exhausted.

"Why didn't you ask us for a ride?" Kaoru continued the interrogation, feeling a little hurt and confused and a little jealous and angry.

"I didn't want to be in a car alone with you two, god knows what you'll do when we're alone." Haruhi answered, wanting them to just leave her alone. Besides, she wasn't exactly lying. She didn't ever want to be alone with them, she's almost positive that they would assault her in some form or fashion.

"That hurts. You trust The Shadow King more than us? Wow Haruhi." Hikaru said, trying to guilt Haruhi into going home with them. Haruhi, however, knew better.

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that you'd pull something." Haruhi said as she opened Kyoya's car door and sat down closing the door on the last word, making sure they couldn't continue to try to make her feel bad. Kyoya quickly got inside as he saw her get in, and turned the engine over driving off the moment she closed the door. Leaving the twins in the dust, wondering what was going on. They desperately hoped that was the last of that.

Haruhi and Kyoya eventually got to his manor. He lead Haruhi through the back door and through all of the abandoned areas of the house to his room. He didn't want anyone seeing them, or, god forbid, talking to them. Once they made it to his room, he unlocked the door, then held it open, gesturing for Haruhi to enter. When he walked in, he closed and locked the door. Haruhi looked around, trying to memorize his room. She noticed a couch across the room from a large TV on the wall. On the other end of the room, she saw his wardrobe, dresser, nightstand, and massive bed with simple grey sheets. The whole room had a mildly modern feel to it, along with a plain feeling that can only be described as "Kyoya."

"Feel free to sit anywhere." Kyoya broke the silence and her train of thought. She smiled at him and sat her bag down on the couch, and hopped up onto his apparently very, very, very comfortable bed. She couldn't help herself, she laid back to experience the luxury of such a magnificent waste of money. Kyoya walked over to her, lightly chuckling at her infatuation with his bed. To him, it was adorable. Everything she did was adorable to him. Everything.

"So what are we going to do about the 'Trio of Trouble'?" Kyoya asked just before Haruhi could fall asleep. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, they're gonna find out at some point. But if they find out the hard way, it's going to be a monumental farce." Haruhi explained, unsure of exactly how to go about it.

"How about we tell them individually? Hopefully that way they won't have the power to cause a mutiny." Kyoya replied, equally conflicted.

"I suppose, when should we do it?" She asked, wanting to plan this properly. Kyoya just looked in her eyes a moment, then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back almost fiercely, she wanted him so badly. Her hands moved to his jacket's buttons and began undoing all of them. Once done, she moved her hands to his torso, then shoulders, then neck. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into her. Kyoya responded by unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, rather than ripping it off this time. He then reached to her bra, unhooking it more gracefully than before. He slipped it off as he nibbled and sucked on her collarbone, trailing more red and purple marks, these being more prominent.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Haruhi froze in fear, while Kyoya merely groaned in irritation.

"What is it?" He half yelled with angry bass in his voice. A small, sheepish voice from behind the door answered him.

"Sir, Master Tamaki is here to visit you."

You have got to be fucking kidding. He chose right now of all times to pester him.

"Where the hell is he?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Haruhi quickly started dressing herself.

"Still at the front-"

"Kyoyaaaa!! I wanna talk to you, open uuuup!" An all too familiar voice interrupted the maid, accompanied by rapid knocking on the door to add insult to injury.

"For fuck sake, I'm sleeping, leave goddammit!" Kyoya was officially yelling. He was just completely sick of his bullshit. Haruhi flinched a little at the sudden loudness and aggression in his voice. It's not a side of him you see too often. Although, she'd been seeing all sorts of different sides of him recently, so what's this one more?

"But Kyoo-"

"No!" Kyoya yelled toward the door, needing him to just leave and give him this privacy.

"Oh... okay I guess. I'll see you later." Tamaki's voice sounded broken and lifeless. Haruhi assumed it was an act and just ignored it. Kyoya sighed a sigh of relief as he heard the maid escort Tamaki out of the manor. He then looked over to Haruhi with an apologetic look, laced with irritation. Haruhi took his hand and held it a moment, while looking into his eyes. 

“I’ll deal with him, just not at this moment.” He said, breaking the silence. His irritated expression softened once it was just him and Haruhi again. 

“That’s fine, I don’t blame you.” Haruhi replied, an understanding chuckle starting the sentence.


	3. Absolute Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Haruhi spend another amazing night together after an incredibly stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of the support you guys have given me, so enjoy your porn! 
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter tho. 
> 
> Plot to come. 
> 
> (Heh, phrasing.)

Haruhi and Kyoya shared more intense, inviting eye contact for a moment before he finally leaned in and kissed her after what felt like an eternity. She happily reciprocated immediately, adding passion and depth to the kiss. Kyoya could once again feel his pants tighten, his zipper rubbing his erection. He now seriously regrets not wearing boxers today. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall. As soon as he was released from the confines, he begins to slip off Haruhi’s unbuttoned jacket and shirt. Then finding his way to her bra, unhooking it with much more grace this time. Kyoya slipped down the straps, allowing it to slump down. He’s far too eager to taste and tease her again to properly take it off. His lips immediately find her nipples and begin sucking and nibbling each one. Haruhi started to moan, he was just too much for her. She bucked her hips into his a little. 

“Kyoya!” Haruhi exclaimed uncontrollably. He looked her in the eyes, worry clouding his arousal. She looked at him as he stopped playing with her.

“Don’t tease me so much.” She said, quietly and sheepishly, not intending to stop him so abruptly. Kyoya found a lovingness in his own expression as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. He hadn’t meant to hurt her or anything. And she knew that, she just couldn’t stop her own voice.

The two continued to gently make out, slowly and gradually growing in intensity. Moments later, Kyoya was sucking on Haruhi’s tongue while she carefully pumped his twitching cock. Soon, he couldn’t hold himself back any further. He took her hand from his cock as he pulled away from the kiss. When he had her attention, he faced her the other way, bending her over. He grabbed her ass, admiring the perfect roundedness. He lightly smacked her ass, making her let out a delicate moan. That drove him crazy. He landed one more smack with a little more force. Her hips bucked back, absent-mindedly retreating from his touch all the while moaning louder than before. Haruhi could feel herself become wetter by the second. 

Kyoya quickly brought his mind back to the task at hand. He reached a hand between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it a little. Haruhi said his name again, but this time with lust and need in her voice rather than the tenseness from before. He moved his hand from there to her opening, diving his index and middle finger inside of her, finding the sensitive spot he’d already found not too long ago. He lightly teases it, not allowing her release. Not yet.

Haruhi released some of the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard. He agonized from not being inside of her, but he wanted to see her vulnerable like this first. This is what he’d dreamt of seeing for so long. It was almost unreal finally being able to see it, no less cause it. 

Soon, it felt as though Haruhi would burst if he continued a second later. Kyoya quickly took his hand away. She whined at the cold separation. She needed him, she needed her big finish. But he wasn’t letting her have it. Her expression went from defenseless to mild anger. Kyoya saw this, and fed off of it. He knew what he was doing to her, and he loved every second of it. He wanted more. But frankly, he can’t hold himself back much longer, either. He aligned himself with her hips, and slowly pushed all of himself inside. When he couldn’t push in anymore, he held it there a moment, applying all of the pressure he could without hurting her. Haruhi almost shouted his name as she covered her mouth, muffling the sound. She’d be mortified if any of his family or servants heard her being so dirty. 

He started with a slow, gentle pace. This was almost excruciating to Haruhi, she wanted her release, and she wanted it now. However, Kyoya wasn't having it. He wanted this to last all night and then some. He couldn't have enough of her. Though he, too, soon grew unable to control himself. He pumped harder and faster, gripping onto her hips to keep a small hold on reality. Haruhi began unleashing a slew of curses, some recognizable, some just utter nonsense. Though her excited pushed Kyoya over the edge. He pumped as deeply as possible and held himself inside with her hips. The intense pressure brought Haruhi over the edge just after him. She almost screamed his name. He held his hand over her mouth as he licked and nibbled on her back as she rode out her orgasm, soaking his cock and his sheets. 

Moments later, Haruhi realized the mistake she made. She squirted all over his bed. She felt terrible. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She mumbled into his still present hand. He kept his hand there. He knew what she was worried about. He chuckled lightly, half sweetly, half almost maniacally as he was still in love with her incredibly vulnerable state. 

"I have backups right over there," he whispered into her ear. The hand that was on her mouth moved to her lower jaw and carefully turned her vision to a wardrobe. 

"And the maids are sworn to absolutely secrecy. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, sweet girl." He finished, his voice becoming deeper and more feral after every syllable as he whispered in her ear. She could feel herself become wet all over again, but she didn't have near enough energy to continue. She let out a sigh of relief. Kyoya pulled out of her, and she turned around so as to make eye contact. Once she was comfortable, he completely embraced her torso and spooned her. The two fell asleep like that, just away from the wet spot, and still completely naked.


	4. The Night After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the lap of luxury that had always baffled Haruhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for this unexpected, extended hiatus. I’m just busy and easily side tracked, had a whole lot of shit going on. Don’t expect anything else too soon, but thank you all so very much for your kind words and encouragement. It really means a lot to me, dearies, and I’ll do my best to sate you all. In the mean time, there’s a few more fics I’ve written if you care to check and read. That being said, I’ll gladly hear out any requests for other fic plots or just scenes. In any case, enjoy.

A few hours later, the couple woke up next to each other. Kyoya, who still had Haruhi in his embrace, gave her a quick squeeze and continued to hang onto her. She grinned to herself, feeling nothing but bliss and relaxation.

A sudden thought hit her stomach like a brick and sent her heart into her stomach. What time was it? She was supposed to be home by 7, that’s what she told her dad. She poked her head up from the pillow to scan the room for her pants. Luckily, they were right beside her, hanging off the bed. Not wanting to disturb Kyoya, she careful reached into the pocket and grabbed her phone, looking at the time. 

5:45. She was safe, she had time to spare. She placed her phone on the table by the bed as her anxiety melted from her. She turned herself to face him and kissed him gently. 

“What’s wrong?” Kyoya asked, wondering what on her phone was important enough to make her want to leave this comfort. She wondered herself, this bed seriously must cost an arm and a leg for any regular civilian. 

“I told Dad I’d be home by 7.” Haruhi answered, her sleepiness and contentment making her mumble her words a bit. She might have accidentally fallen back to sleep had he not disturbed her.

“Should we leave then?” He was actually kind of afraid of making Ranka dislike him. If Ranka doesn’t like him, it’s likely that he’ll never see this precious angel ever again. 

“Not yet, I just want to lay here a little longer. Frankly, I don’t want to so much as move this blanket. No wonder you like your sleep so much, this bed is too good to be true.” She said, as she turned her head to face and kiss him, to which he gladly reciprocated. 

“Honestly, the only thing keeping me in this bed right now is you. I’ve never liked this thing more than I do right now.” He can’t believe he just said something that sappy out loud. Damn this bed and her ever so sweet scent and soft, naked lips. Seriously, was this a dream?

“Really? How’s that?” She couldn’t help but to ask, this is so uncharacteristic of him. She has to know what it is that convinced him to do this 180 turn. The question caused him to have to pause to think of a proper answer. In the mean time, he held her even closer to him, her fantastic ass grinding into his quickly forming erection.

“…With you, this bed has meaning.” He can’t remember the last time he’s ever had so much candor in one conversation, especially toward her. He realizes the wonderful feeling of not having to find ways of manipulating people, and good god it’s pure bliss. He talked himself into sitting up beside her, perhaps convincing her to do the same. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Haruhi asked him, as she reached for his hand in an attempt to keep the human heater behind her. Kyoya saw her hand blindly reaching and searching, causing him to chuckle lovingly. Is she ever not adorable?

“It’s probably a good idea to get dressed and take you home. The drive to your flat takes a little while.” Kyoya immediately regretted saying that, he didn’t want her to go. He, too, wanted to do nothing but lay here in the warmth and comfort of what he can only describe as endearment and possibly even love. Though it’s certainly too soon to even think the word. 

“Do we have to?” She jokingly asked after a lazy groan at so much as the idea of getting up. Haruhi heard another light chuckle from him she began her ascent to sitting up, rubbing her eye then yawning and stretching her arms in the air. The silent room allowed for the popping of her stiff bones to sound closer to breaking. 

Haruhi slowly made herself get up and redress herself with her many layers of uniform. She thought about how useless all of it was, but pushed it away, knowing there’s no way of changing it. No to mention, some of these layers are simply because of her effeminate figure. She mentally praised whatever gods that be may listen for her small rack. Without that, she couldn’t be a host. She couldn’t have met Kyoya. This couldn’t have happened. She was almost terrified at the thought, she can’t remember the last time she’d been so happy around another man. Besides her dad, in any case. 

As if on queue, her phone went off, the vibrations violently attacking the table. She’d barely just gotten her pants on as she picked it up. Dad. She immediately opened the prehistoric artifact and answered.

“Yes dad?” She made quick eye contact with Kyoya, both exhibiting a sense of anxiety, wondering what he could possibly need to call her about so early.

“Haruhi? Hey there girl, hey so, I’m gonna be late coming home. Are you okay with that, sweetie?” Haruhi could see through the attempt at a regular, girly facade, he was drunk as hell. He had slurred his words, could barely form sentences. She could even hear the hoots and hollers in the background. It must have been a special night, usually this only happens when someone is buying all of his drinks. She successfully hid her tired sigh.

“That’s fine, just be safe, okay?” Haruhi was more than happy to let him stay there having a blast. She just couldn’t stand the thought of him trying to drive or getting into trouble in that state. God knows what could happen, not many people really respect people in his profession. 

“You got it cutie pie!! Buh-bye!” Ranka answered back just before ending the call, entirely unaware of the fact that Haruhi wasn’t home and what she’d been up to. Haruhi closed the phone, half excited, half worried. 

“What was that all about?” Kyoya asked, having heard the excited yelling but unable to quite make out what was said. 

“Dad is hammered and staying at work late. Nothing entirely unusual.” She replied, unsure of how to continue here. She doesn’t know exactly what time he’ll be back, and she’ll definitely want to be back before him in order to prepare him some water and food and put him to bed. At times, she felt like the only adult around, but she remained understanding. Without this sort of overtime, there wouldn’t be any food on the table.

“So would you like to stay longer then?” Kyoya didn’t quite understand what her expression meant in this situation, but he wanted to make her happy regardless. 

“I would love to, for at least another few hours.” The thought of lazing back into his cloud-like bed beckoned her like a cartoon pie. She very quickly took her pants back off and slipped back into his bed beside him. 

“I don’t suppose you’re hungry at all?” He asked as he felt his stomach rumble angrily about its emptiness. She lifted her head from the pillow, very excited about the idea.

“Do I have to put my pants back on?” She asked, all too comfortable in the bed. She couldn’t, for the life of her, choose between her stomach and this comfort. 

“Not if you don’t want to. I can get the maid to bring us something. Anything you wish.” He chuckled a bit, adoring her sense of reasoning. 

“I’m fine with anything. What do you want, then?” Haruhi decided she’d taken too much advantage of his ungodly wealth and kindness for one night. It’s still his house, and his room. The two spent the rest of their night in his bed, eating luxurious food, in this luxurious mansion. Until, hours later, Haruhi decided it was time to go home.


End file.
